Fatal Mistake
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Cowboy done goofed up on his late date. Can he make it up to Bo? Rated T for movie references. (Try not to take the title too seriously.)
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Buzz Lightyear crouched by the small yellow blossom. "I found one!" he called over his shoulder. He watched as his Cowboy pal joined him. Woody was smiling, but upon seeing his friend's discovery, his happy face vanished.

"Buzz, that's a dandelion!"

"So? Dandelions are flowers."

"No, they're weeds!"

Buzz scratched his purple noggin in confusion. "They look like flowers to me."

"Well they're not! C'mon!" Woody gestured. Buzz stood up and followed. "We've got to find some _real_ flowers!"

It was a warm Wednesday in late April. With Andy in school and Molly in daycare, the two toys had taken advantage of the empty house to sneak outside. Now they walked around to the backyard to where the large cherry tree was raining pink and white blossoms onto the grass. They were beautiful but Woody couldn't exactly use the loose petals to make a bouquet.

"Tell me why we're doing this?" Buzz asked.

Woody sighed. "Buzz, I...I...kind of upset Bo last night and now I've got to make it up to her. Do you see any flowers growing by the shed?"

"Just empty ceramic pots and one of Buster's tennis balls. What did you _do?"_

Woody yanked on his bandana. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well you dragged me out here."

Woody sighed. "All right, all right. Remember how Mom rented a movie to watch with her friends from work last weekend?"

 _"Go on..."_

"Well, she hasn't returned it yet..."

"That's not good. The late fees will be killer," said Buzz.

"We watch so many kid movies with Andy...I just thought... you know, it might be nice to see a _grownup_ movie for once." They were by the tree now. The Cowboy began to search around the trunk for flowers. "And it's not like it was a movie I'd never seen before. Of course it was over ten years ago, and on TV, so it was edited..."

Buzz watched his friend stand back up and brush the dirt off his floppy knees. "What movie was it?"

Woody looked embarrassed. _"'Fatal Attraction.'"_

"'Fatal What?'"

"Anyway, you know Bo hates violence, especially against kids and animals. So, um...err, a certain scene came up, and she, uh...lost it. Suddenly she's all 'That's the most revolting thing I've ever seen, Woody!' and 'How could you show me this movie, Woody?' and 'Don't even think about touching me for a week, Woody!'"

Buzz stared at him blankly. "Well how was I supposed to know she boiled the rabbit?" Woody snapped.

"You're kiddin'," said a new voice. They looked up at the swaying tire swing above their heads. Jessie lay in the center on her stomach, rocking back and forth. "I ain't never even seen _'Fatal Attraction'_ and I know about the bunny boilin' scene! How could you not know?"

"Like I said before," Woody said, aggravated. "When I watched it on TV, it was edited! They must've cut that part out!"

Jessie suddenly pushed herself out of the swing. She did a mid air flip and landed on the ground in-between her two friends. "Yeah, and I bet that's not all they cut out," she said, elbowing Woody. _"Know what I mean know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge..."_

"Oh shut up." Woody sighed and looked around the yard. "There are just no flowers here. Nothing but a bunch of pathetic weeds. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I guess I'll have to make some paper ones instead..."

Jessie tugged on his arm. "Not so fast. There aren't any flowers in _this_ yard..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, have you tried a different one?"

* * *

The three toys stood in the flowerbed, moist black soil under their feet. Before them stood an orderly row of white tulips. Woody looked dismayed. "I dunno, you guys. Wildflowers are there for everybody but Mrs. Juarez actually planted these. If I take them it's like stealing."

"But she's got so many! Do you think she'd notice?"

Woody shrugged, unsure. "I...I just don't know about this."

"You don't want Bo to be mad at you forever, do you?" Buzz said quietly.

Woody ran a hand across his face and breathed a deep sigh. "All right, all right. _Just_ one." And with that he began to pry a tulip from the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Woody paused outside Molly's bedroom door. Clutching the stem of his newly acquired white tulip in his hands, he tried to steel his nerves.

Someone clapped him on the back so hard he nearly toppled forward. "Buzz!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah!" Jessie cheered. "Go sweep her off her feet!"

Woody breathed a nervous sigh. "All right. Well..." he pushed the door open with a creak. "Here goes nothing..."

"Go get her!" Buzz quietly cheered as Woody disappeared inside. Jessie grabbed the Ranger's hand. "Jessie?"

"What? Do ya think we're really just gonna stand out here and miss everythin'? Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer she dragged him inside.

* * *

Woody had the tulip hidden behind his back and was making his way to the bed where Bo was standing with her flock. Jessie pulled Buzz over to some scattered stacks of blocks and pushed him into a kneeling position. It wasn't a very good hiding place but he didn't object.

Jessie crouched next to him. "Observe the very rare, Rag Cowboy Doll, complete with hand stitched polyvinyl hat, in his native habitat," she whispered. "As he attempts to woo a female, genus Porcelinus Shepherdis..."

"What are you doing?" Buzz interrupted.

"Shhh, not so loud! You'll scare him off!" Jessie put a finger to her lips. "The Rag Cowboy Doll is a skittish animal prone to panic attacks and self doubt! We must not alert them to our presence but allow nature to take its course..." She stared intently at Woody, who had finally gotten Bo's attention. "Don't worry. We'll knock 'im out with a trank later and tag 'im!"

Buzz just gaped at her. "You're so weird."

She flashed a heart melting grin. "Yeah but that's what you like about me."

"Did you steal this from Mrs. Juarez's garden?" Bo's voice interrupted. Jessie snapped to attention.

"What? No no no no! Kind of..."

"She planted these in memory of her mother! Why would you do that?"

 _"Ooh._ I...Uh...Look, I just wanted to do something nice, okay?"

"Like you did last night?"

Jessie stood up. "I can't watch this! Time for an intervention!"

"What about letting nature take its course?" asked Buzz. The Cowgirl ignored him. Instead she sped across the room, skidding on her booted heels as she reached the bickering couple.

 _"Stopppp!"_

"Jess, just stay out of this."

"Nope!" Jessie grabbed both Bo and Woody and dragged them to her sides. "Okay look you two! Bo, last night Woody showed you a horrible, violent movie knowing they upset you and that makes him a jerk!"

 _"Thanks Jess!"_ Woody said, disgusted.

"So he's a jerk!" she went on. "He's _your_ jerk! Bo, who's the one who used to sing ya back to sleep after you had bad dreams? Who dances like Dick Van Dyke in _'Mary Poppins'_ to make you laugh after you've had a bad day?"

Woody stared at Bo. "Just how much have you told her?"

Jessie suddenly pulled them even closer, almost choking them both in the process. "I'm not gonna let some dumb movie come between my best friends! You two are my One True Pairing!"

"Your _what?"_

"I don't even know what that means!"

"Just because Glenn Close decided it was Wabbit Season is no reason is split up!"

"Um, we're not quite to that point yet," Bo said. Jessie unwrapped herself from around the dolls and pushed Bo into Woody's arms.

"Go on you two! Talk it out! Or kiss and make up! Whichever!"

Bo looked up into Woody's giant brown eyes. Timidly, he held up the tulip. It was beginning to sag.

She gently thumbed his nose. "You shouldn't steal."

"I know. Sorry."

She smiled. "Okay."

"And...I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't know about...you know."

"All right. You're off the hook...this time." She placed her head on his vest and allowed him to hug her.

Suddenly Jessie's head popped into view. Woody smiled. "Thanks, Jessie."

She grinned. "Now that we're all palsy-walsy again, how about a movie? TV Guide says _'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'_ is playing right now..."

Woody scowled and pulled Jessie's hat over her eyes. As he ushered Bo away, she asked, "What's wrong with _'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'_?"

"Ugh, don't ask."

As Jessie pulled her hat back up, Buzz joined her. "Wow, that was a really nice thing you did for them, Jessie."

"Eh," she brushed her hands together nonchalantly. "All in a day's work."

Buzz suddenly leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He stepped back and cleared his throat, flushing pink as he did.

Jessie gave him one of her million-watt smiles. "Ain't you the most adorable rocket man ever? C'mon!" She put her tiny hand in his large one. "Mom hasn't returned _'Fatal Attraction'_ to the video store yet!"

"I know. It's like I told Woody, she's going to have to pay late fees."

"Well I'm not squeamish! We got 'bout four and a half hours before the kids get home! Let's go rev up the VCR!" She looked at him with mischievous delight. "Whaddaya say?"

"Well okay," he agreed as they walked hand in hand to the door. "What's it about anyway?"

"Oh it's about two hours..."

* * *

SOME TIME LATER IN ANDY'S ROOM:

Buzz sat on the blocks next to Woody. He looked positively flummoxed. "So I said to Jessie, 'Why would you do that in a sink? It can't be comfortable and it's a waste of water.'"

"And?"

"She hit me with the sofa pillow and called me a doofus."

Woody just shook his head. "There's got to be a lesson in all this."

Buzz paused. "Don't watch _'Fatal Attraction'_ with your girlfriend."

"Yeah that's a good lesson."


End file.
